Family Secrets
by AceSpadez1134
Summary: Some secrets are best kept hidden. Celestia learns that the hard way when a ghost from her past comes to pay her a visit.


The sun drew closer to the horizon, Princess Celestia slowly controlled it's decent as it began to disappear behind distant mountains, her mind wandering as to what would be in store for her tomorrow.

"How long has it been now?" She quietly asked herself as the last of the sun's rays finally vanished behind the mountain. She dropped her gaze and looked down at the marble floor which held her reflection on the polished stone causing her to look into her own eyes. "What if everyone knew?"

A voice answered her question, causing her to spin around in surprise to see Luna walking towards her, "I said, if everypony knew what sister?" She asked again with a small smile on her face.

Celestia smiled back at her and shook her head slightly, "nothing Luna, I'm just thinking to myself," she said as she looked into Luna's innocent eyes. '_It would destroy her if she ever found out_' Celestia thought to herself.

Luna turned slightly and gave Celestia a smug smile, "are you referring to your birthday tomorrow?" Luna giggled into her hoof, "you just don't want anypony to know how old you are do you, dearest sister?"

Using this to her advantage Celestia gave Luna a look that dared her sister to try it, "you wouldn't dare," she glared at her sister.

Luna turned around smiling, "Imagine how the tabloids would read!" She turned around and hopped away from Celestia playfully, Celestia waited for her sister to drop her guard, crouching down, she narrowed her eyes and smiled. Luna continued, believing Celestia to be at her mercy deciding to press her luck a little more, "I think something like a fossil has it's three thou…"

Luna was cut short as Celestia pounced on her, dropping her to the floor and proceeding to tickle her with a combination of her hooves, wings and a little magic, "TAKE THAT BACK LUNA!" Celestia shouted at her sister who howled with laughter.

"Ne... nev… NEVER!" Luna managed to shout before succumbing to more laughter.

Celestia narrowed her eyes and her smile widened, "fine have it your way," she started to intensify the torture on her sister causing her howl louder with laughter.

Two guards standing next to the door to the throne room looked at each other and put their hooves up to their mouth to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

Several minutes passed before Celestia allowing Luna to sit up, now laughing a little herself now. Luna tried to calm herself down as she glared at Celestia, "yo… you ch… cheater," she said, a smile spread across her face.

Celestia stood up and wrapped a wing around Luna, causing her to feel like she did something wrong. Celestia squeezed her a little, "I love you Luna."

Luna smiled, "I know sister, I love you as well," Celestia held Luna in front of herself, Luna looked up as she felt tears splash on her face. She looked into her sister's eyes and saw something that made her worry, "Tia? What is it?"

Celestia blinked and wiped the tear away, "nothing Luna... I just haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Luna, having no reason to not believe her sister, smiled, "you should go to bed then Tia. You have a big day tomorrow."

Celestia pulled Luna into another hug and lightly kissed the top of her head, "thank you Luna I will."

Luna stood up and walked with her sister to the door where she wished her good night before turning back and headed into the throne to start planning her sister's birthday.

Celestia started to walk toward her room when she stopped near the large library and looked inside, "I guess it couldn't hurt." She looked to a guard standing across the hall, "please see that I am not disturbed till I get back."

The guard saluted her and closed the door behind her as she entered the room.

She took a quick look around the room, smiling as memories of spending time with Twilight while Luna was gone filled her mind. They cause her eyes to sting a little as she brushed a tear away with her front hoof, "I really should have Twilight and her friends stay here more often," she said as she walked over to the fireplace which was now alight, brilliant flames roaring in the hearth.

She placed a hoof into the heart of fire, without hesitating she dug into the hot coals which crackled and hissed as hot gas vented in the heat. She stopped as her hoof pressed against something causing a loud click to sound from behind the fireplace. She pulled her hoof out of the fire and used her magic to clean the gold shoe she wore. Looking up she saw the fire drop down into the floor and erupt into an inferno as the back of the fireplace dropped away, revealing an ancient set of stone stairs. Celestia took a deep breath and walked through the fire and down the stairs. After walking down for a few minutes she light's up her horn as the darkness felt so thick it could be cut with a knife.

She continued to walk silently until she came to a heavy steel door that glowed with a strong magic. She walked up to the door and tapped the handle with her horn causing the door to glow brightly in the dark. She threw it open with her magic to reveal a large room that thrummed with a strange red glow. She entered the room and glanced up into a giant orb made up of high amounts of magic. The orb was roughly the size of a house and occasionally a bolt of pure energy arced across it's surface. She continued to stare into the center of the orb until she caught sight of a figure levitating at it's core, hunched over and deep asleep.

She placed a hoof against the orb causing a small ripple in the magic, "my friend, I am truly sorry for doing this to you," she dropped her hoof and looked down at the floor, "it is good to see you again though."

A noise behind her caused her to spin around and take a defensive stance, "who's there?" She shouted. She watched for several minutes, lowering her guard moments later thinking it was her jumpy imagination playing tricks on her. Feeling it was time to leave, she looked back at the figure she smiled sadly, "I hope you can forgive me," with that she exited the room and closed the door while she replaced the runes on the it. She then climbed back up the stairs closed the fireplace watched as it turned back into a regular fireplace and turned to leave. As she opened the door she noticed the guard is standing face to face with Discord.

"You will have to wait till… oh your majesty. I was telling Discord that he had to wait to speak with you while you were inside."

Celestia smiled at the guard, "thank you for stalling him at least," turning her attention to Discord, her smile faded a bit, "can I help you Discord?"

Discord grinned at her as he grasped both of his hands and leaned in close to her, "I just wanted to ask the most majestic of princesses in all of Equestria what she would like for her birthday", he suddenly straightened up still grinning, "but I have a good idea for what I will do now," He bent down low, "thank you for the brilliant idea my dearest Celestia", with a small pop he was gone, leaving the guard and Celestia staring at each other in confusion.

The guard smiled at her, clearly still confused about seeing Discord struggle so hard to see her and then just vanish without her saying anything about what she would have wanted, "have a pleasant evening your highness", he bowed to her and turned down the hall to disappear around a corner. Celestia smiled to herself and headed to her room to try and get some much needed sleep.

Celestia found herself walking through the castle when a voice boomed through the halls shaking the walls, stopping her in her tracks, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Celestia looked around, terrified, "who… who's there?"

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL RULER OF EQUESTRIA? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" The voice made the windows vibrate violently, "I KNOW THE TRUTH CELESTIA!"

Celestia crouched low to the ground, "what do you want?" Her face full of terror.

"DEAR CELESTIA I ALREADY HAVE...", the voice became quiet as a light ahead of her captured Celestia's attention, "what I want!"

Celestia looked toward the light when she noticed someone lying on the ground. A wave of panic rose up inside her as she noticed who it was lying unconscious on the ground.

"LUNA!" She stood up and tried to move to her but found her legs chained to the ground.

A black figure walked slowly up next to Luna's body and placed a hoof softly on her head, slowly stroking her mane, "such a beautiful mare..."

Celestia pulled against the chains with all her might, but they refused to budge, "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" She screamed in desperation.

The figure ground his jagged, worn teeth, "or you'll what?"

Celestia stopped pulling the stranger continued, "no, it's my turn now Tia", he raised his hoof and with an incredible amount of force, brought it down.

Celestia sat up from her bed holding a hoof up out in front of her, "LUNA!" After a few minutes she put her hoof up to her face and wiped away a tear, "what was that?" She glanced up at the clock sitting on the shelf over her fireplace noting it was time for her to get up anyhow.

She walked over to a large window and noticed the sun was starting to rise on its own. Celestia was just about to question what was going on, when a voice caught her by surprise, "aw I was going to let you sleep in today," Luna said, disappointed.

Celestia smiled at her, "yes but I want to get to the celebration Twilight and the others have one planned for me later today in Ponyville."

Luna smiled and walked over to her sister and wrapped her in a hug, "well then, happy birthday Tia."

Celestia returned the hug, "thank you Luna."

After they separated, Luna helped Celestia with her mane before they walked together to the throne room.

Arriving in the throne room, Celestia was greeted with applause. Luna beamed as ponies surrounded her, carrying a plethora of carefully wrapped presents. Taking a seat at the throne, she began accepting them. Unwrapping them one by one, thanking the ponies as they went.

When Celestia finished opening the last of the gifts, the doors opened and Discord waltzed in. He was wearing a suit with a top hat and monocle. He stopped in front of the throne and bowed low, "happy birthday my dearest Celestia!"

Celestia rolled her eyes but flashed him a smile, "thank you Discord."

Luna looked at Discord with an innocent smile, "did you get Tia anything for her birthday Discord?"

Discord took a cane that was draped over his arm and hung it up in the air and then took his hat and sat it on top of the cane, "why yes I have got her a gift."

Celestia and Luna leaned back a bit before Celestia decided it is safe to ask, "and what, might I ask, is it?"

Discord bent low and gestured to the door, "it's more like who I got for you."

Celestia sighed, "I don't need any entertainment like…"

Discord smiled, "I noticed you needed a long lost friend of yours back so you can talk to him again."

Celestia's eyes widened, "what are you talking about?"

Discord smiled at her, "I found the friend that you couldn't release and was able to bring him here for your birthday. He was quite happy at the thought of being able to see you again."

Celestia looked at him with worry welling up inside her, "Discord, you didn't follow me into the library did you?"

Discord twiddled his thumbs, "maybe..."

Celestia looks at him in complete disbelief, "what have you done!?"

"I can tell you what he has done my friend", Discord turned to reveal a figure who wore a cloak of black that appeared to be made of smoke, his pupils glowed crimson, the rest of his eyes were black. He hid his features with a hood that cast his face in a complete shadow, "he has giving me a chance to catch up with you." He stopped in front of the throne next to Discord, "How long has it been since you betrayed me, Famine?" He looked up at her with eyes full of blood lust.

Celestia looked down at him her heart ready to jump out of her chest and run for itself, "D… Death I didn't…. I mean I…."

"That is enough Famine," Death said with a small shake of his head, "we already know what is going to happen, don't we?"

Death stood up placed one hoof on the bottom stair, prompting four guards to surrounded him and point their spears at him, "I guess I could do with a warm up first."

Before Celestia could say anything, the guards dropped their spears and took a small step back. They stood for a moment before a red line slowly spread across their necks, their eyes bulged in terror. When the line completed a circuit around their necks, their heads fell to the floor blinking while their bodies collapsed, unmoving.

The room filled with screams and rushing ponies as they ran out of the room leaving Luna, Discord, Celestia and 'Death' alone.

Discord walked up next to the stranger and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, "I think I may have made a small mistake I will...", Discord let out an incredible scream as he fell to the floor, a small cut through his palm splashed blood across the floor.

Death looked at him, "you released me, for that I will thank you by sparing your life... for now."

Luna stood up, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING THE ROYAL GUARDS?!" Her voice boomed around the wall of the castle as she took a couple of step toward the stranger.

Celestia jumped in front of her, "Luna please don't go near him." Luna looked at her then back to Death unsure as what to do.

The stranger turned his attention back to Celestia, "Luna?" Celestia froze and looked back at him as he continued, "you mean the same Luna who's parents you decided to kill and take the throne for yourself after you betrayed me?" He shook his head as he smiled, clearly showing his jagged teeth, "I had a lot of time to think and I didn't think you would turn on me before pulling off the job."

Celestia looked at him in surprise, "Death don't, please."

The stranger shot Celestia a quick look before he appeared between Celestia and Luna. He spun around and connected a back hoof with the side of Celestia's head causing her to slam into a pillar, sending a large crack through the marble. She collapsed beneath it in a heap.

Luna looked at Celestia in shock while she ran to her slowly feeling fear creep up her spine, "TIA!" Luna screamed before she stopped short, noticing the stranger had appeared next to Celestia. He picked her up and shoved her up against the pillar and placed his front leg against her neck. Using an incredible amount of strength, he lifted her off the ground forcing her to look into his eyes as he held his face inches from her.

The stranger then whipped out a wing that caused Luna to take a step back and look at him in terror. The top of the wing had a long blade that ran the length of it, in the shape of a sickle. He then placed the tip of it to her throat, "why would you choose to keep her alive Famine?"

Luna looked at her weakly as tears started to fall from her eyes, "sister?" She asked with all she could muster.

Celestia looked at Luna, who was clearly scared and couldn't help be feel ashamed for putting her through this.

Death's eyes lit up, "sister?" He smiled at Celestia, "you call her sister," he let out a hideous laugh that made Celestia feel nauseous, "and you all said I was sick," he glared at her.

Luna looked at Celestia her face clearly confused and terrified, "Tia, what is he talking about?" she asked her weakly.

The stranger laughed again, "yes... Tia," he threw her to the floor in front of Luna, "what am I talking about? We all want to know."

Celestia looked up into Luna's face before lowering her gaze, "I... I can't" she looked at him, "please Death I can't…"

Death laughed again, "here, let me help you", he stood above Celestia. "This pathetic pile of dragon crap is anything but your sister. In fact if it wasn't for her you would would still have your parents her with you."

Luna stared at him in shock her eyes darting quickly back to Celestia who couldn't look back at her, "Tia what does he mean by that?" She shouted at her, her voice sounding more desperate, "TELL ME PLEASE."

The stranger laughing silently at his luck continued, "Celestia and I wanted to rule the Equestria together but she hit me from behind and put me in that stupid room till I was foolishly freed. After that she killed your parents and took over ruling Equestria and apparently, decided to raise you as some kind of sick joke."

Luna took a few steps backwards tears streaming down her face, "no that isn't true", she fell to her knees, "she said father passed Equestria on to her."

"Really? She said that? Celestia what are her parents' names?" He said leaning down next to Celestia's face.

Luna looked at her hopeful but Celestia closed her eyes tightly and looked away as tears started to fall from her eyes now. Luna's face fell, "no..."

Death laughed out loud, "don't you worry Luna, I will take care of her for you before I take care of you." He lifted one of his bladed wings and drove it into Celestia left shoulder causing her to shriek in pain, "I am going to enjoy this Famine," he raised his other wing to end her life only to be stopped by a large hand which slammed into him, sending them both through a wall.

Celestia was caught mid-flight by something large. Death flipped over and lands on his hooves looking rather annoyed. Celestia looked up to see Discord, who is several time larger than he was, looking back at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness, "why does he keep calling you Famine?"

Celestia looked away ashamed to the point where she couldn't make eye contact, "Star Swirl, Chrysalis, Death and I thought it would be funny to give each other nicknames based on the fabled four horses of the apocalypse. I was Famine because of my ability to be able to control the Sun and by proxy, scorch the planet barren if I so chose. Star Swirl was War because of a spell he mastered that could turn everypony against one another."

"That leaves Chrysalis with Plague for obvious reasons and him with…", as he looked up at Death who slowly walked towards them.

Celestia looked at him as well, "yes he was death," Discord set Celestia down softly and ran a claw over her wound which stopped bleeding instantly.

Discord then stood up and snapped his fingers, "Well let's bring in someone who might want to say hi."

"Don't bother Discord, I'm already here." They both stopped and turned around to see a female guard walk up to them. Before they could say anything a small green flame erupted at her hooves and quickly flared up her body smoldering away the façade of the guard to reveal Chrysalis herself. She walked up next to Celestia, "I still am going to destroy you myself Celestia but first I have a score to settle with him and, I might need your assistance," she lifted her gaze and walked towards Death. Moments later they jumped at each other ready to kill when given the opportunity.

Celestia stood up with the help of Discord, "I'm sorry about the wound, that is all I can do," he then turned and joined Chrysalis in her fight with Death.

After a few minutes Chrysalis flew through the air after being struck by Celestia, Discord crashed to the ground next to her.

"Is this the best you can muster Famine?" Death walked through the dust cloud that Discord had caused, "a washed up god and a worthless wannabe queen that we used to call friend?"

He stopped in front of Celestia drove one of his blades deep into her chest before she could react. She coughed up a small amount of blood, spitting it in his face. Death burst out laughing but was silenced as a dark blue blast of magic hit him from the side, tearing the blade from Celestia's chest as he was thrown to the ground. Celestia crumpled to the ground in pain and from the force of the blade being removed.

Death staggered to his feet, "what was that?"

His eyes widened as he peered through the dust. The midday sun glared through a hole that had been punched in the wall of the castle, a tall fierce looking ebony alicorn stepped through the debris toward them. She glared at him fiercely, "If you touch her again, I will destroy you much quicker than I originally intended."

Celelstia coughed more blood onto the ground, pressing a hoof to the wound in her chest. She glanced up into Nightmare Moon's eyes, "Luna... no..."

Nightmare Moon glared at her, "Silence foal, we shall talk once this pest has been taken care of." Chrysalis, Discord and Celestia climbed to their hooves. Discord looked at Celestia with concern, "Celestia are you alright?"

Celestia smiled, masking the pain, "I will be fine Discord."

Death smiles at them confidently, "I'm not going down without a fight!" He dashed at Chrysalis first with lightning speed, connecting a hoof with the side of her head sending her into a statue which exploded on contact. He then lunged at Discord opening his wings and with a quick dodge of discord massive hand, he spun around and removed it making Discord howl in pain. After a very brief pause he then spun around at incredible speeds and shot in the direction of Nightmare Moon, who was taken off guard by his speed and stood fixed in one spot, dumbfounded.

Just before he was able to finish his attack he was blasted to the ground hard by a beam of golden energy. Celestia hurried to Nightmare Moon's side who gave her a quick glance of recognition before glaring at Death, "shall we be rid of him Celestia?" He glared up at them, his hide still smoking.

Celestia eyes shone with anger and regret, nodded as her horn lit up. Nightmare Moon responded in kind and before Death could fully climb to his hooves he was blasted by both of their magical attacks. He laughed as he slowly began to burn alive, "I will see you in hell Celestia, I will be waiting!" He bellowed, as the multi-hued flames engulfed him, reducing him to a charred heap.

Celestia continued to watch the spot where Death burned when Nightmare Moon turned and looked at her, "she is confused and very hurt you know."

Celestia breathed heavily, the gaping wound on her chest still spilling blood over her once-white coat, looked up to meet her gaze, surprised that Nightmare Moon was being so calm let alone speaking to her. Celestia looked back to the fire, "there is nothing I can do to make this better for anypony."

A blast of searing green light hit Celestia launching her into the air only to land hard against the ground several feet away from where she stood. "Oh I know something that will help me Celestia," Chrysalis smiled at her confidently, slowly walking in her direction, "don't worry I will take care of..."

A blast of blue light hit Chrysalis in the face, interrupting her mid sentence, dropping her to the ground without another word. The flesh on her face clearly gone revealing a badly burned skull.

Nightmare moon turned to Celestia who still hasn't moved from the position she landed in, blood spilling from a smoking wound in her side, Nightmare Moon closed her eyes tightly as if trying to fight something back, "What no I..." the shell of Nightmare Moon melted away leaving Luna standing in it's place, breathing heavily, she looked up at Celestia and screamed, "TIA!"

She ran over to Celestia picking up her head in her hooves. She placed a hoof on Celestia's chest, pulling it away in shock, slick with her sister's blood. Celestia grabbed her hoof with one of her own, "Luna... I am so sorry for everything I have done to you," her eyes stared into Luna's as tears start to form in the corner of them.

Luna gripped Celestia's hoof as she spoke softly to her, "Tia, what have you put me through? I was too young to really know my parents. Because of you I didn't plunge the world into darkness... Everything else was the best time of my life." Tears were falling down her face now.

Celestia looked into the sky through one of the building's many battle scars, "I wanted to tell you the truth Luna but I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me."

Luna doing her best to hold the tears back that continued to fall gripped Celestia's hoof harder, "Tia… I… couldn't ever hate you…"

Celestia pulled Luna into a soft hug with her wings as she whispered to her, "Luna I always thought of you as my sister. Nothing could ever change that."

Luna started crying as she lightly laid her head on Celestia's chest, "Tia you will always be my sister… I love you."

Celestia took a deep breath, "Luna… I… Love you... too... and I always... will."

Luna shivered as she cried, "Tia?... what do I do now?" She waited a moment for an answer lifting her head to look at her sister, "Tia?"

Luna looked at Celestia's face, tears streaked down her cheeks and a small smile remained on her face.

"Tia?"

All of her emotions started building up as tears start to fall freely from her eyes, "Tia? please don't …" Luna knew that no matter how much she begged her sister was never going to answer her.

Discord stood up and reattached his hand, locking it in place with a resounding click. He then walked up behind Luna placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder causing Luna too look up at him, she was surprised to see how serious he was, his usual comic manner thrown aside, "I'm sorry Luna... even I can't stop something like this. If you need any help please don't hesitate to…", Luna spun around and buried her face into Discord's chest and let her emotions flow freely as she howled with grief.

Discord held Luna and gently stroked her mane, sadly watching at her as she cried. He slowly looked up at Celestia, a tear rolled from his eye landing on his mended hand, which clenched as he fought hard to stop himself from crying. He snapped his fingers, bathing Celestia in a bright light which revealed a silver coffin with a golden sun on the top of it as it faded.

He looks down at Luna as she looked back at the coffin. "It's not my best work but…"

Luna buried her face into his coat again as she spoke, her voice muffled by his thick fur, "it's... perfect Discord, thank you." Discord let her cry as a couple guards walk up behind them.

One guard walked up to the coffin and placed a hoof sadly on it. "We were too late," he murmured, slowly fell to the ground, "what are we here for if we can't do our job and protect the princesses we were sworn too?"

Luna pulled herself into a standing position, vainly attempting to wipe away the tears. She lifted her head to address the guards, "we have a lot of work ahead of us right now," she turned and walked slowly back through the castle, "please get my sister inside and…" she paused for a brief moment and shot a disgusting look at Chrysalis' corpse, "just get rid of that. I don't want to see it any longer."

Discord stood up and bowed low to Luna, "I will take care of her personally", venom dripping from every word.

Luna stopped but continued to look straight ahead, "no Discord I have a task for you that will be hard enough."

Discord gave the Changeling Queen a look of deepest loathing, but he turned back to Luna his expression softening, "what is it you wish?"

Luna turned around to face Discord, "I need you to break the news to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Then I need you to go to the Crystal Empire and tell Princess Cadance what happened."

Discord stopped and looked at Luna, concerned, "will you be alright on your _alone_?"

That word hit Luna in the heart hard, causing her to drop her gaze, "I don't know Discord, but... I need time to gather my thoughts so please."

Discord bowed low once more before disappearing with a quieter than normal pop. Luna walked slowly back through the damaged castle unsure where she was headed. After a few minutes of walking she found herself standing in the doorway of Celestia's room. Unsure why she walked here, she continued into the room but as she took a few steps in, she looked around, a sudden sense of emptiness hitting her. Luna walked up to her vanity and looked wistfully in the large mirror when something caught her eye, drawing her attention to a book lying astray atop a bookshelf. Luna walked over to it to read the title "My Life." Princess Celestia was written in gold ink beneath the title. Luna picked up the book with her magic reading the title several times.

Luna could feel anger starting to build up inside of her, "you said you loved me", fresh tears fell to the floor, "how can I believe that now?"

Luna swayed, leaning on the the bookshelf for support, turning around when loud _THUMP _sounded behind her. She looked around to see that the book had fallen to the floor opening where it landed. Luna's eyes widened when she saw the page it opened at. It was a photo album, the first picture she could see was Celestia hugging a much younger Luna with a large cake in front of them that read, "Happy Birthday Luna." Luna picked up the book and flipped through it, noticing that every picture had her in it. She opened a page that was that instead of a picture contained a note. Luna wiped a tear out of her eye before carefully unfolding the paper.

_My Dearest Luna,_

_If you are reading this then, it means that either I am gone or, you're snooping. (If so, the cookies are behind the tax records, stop reading immediately)._

_Luna, what have I done to you? The first time I told you that you were my sister, I made you a promise. A promise to protect you forever. Lying to you everyday of your life was the hardest thing I have ever done, I wanted to tell you the truth but, being the coward I am, I could not. When I banished you to the moon, it was not for Equestria's safety but for your own. I couldn't bring myself to lose you. A thousand winters without you was hard enough._

_I remember the first time you got mad at me, you wanted a pet dragon and I told you no. It hurt me to the point of breaking when you told me that you hated me for it but none the less, I loved you like you were my own flesh and blood. Later that night when you came to me after having a bad dream and wanted to sleep with me, I felt as if I really did have a younger sister. I held onto the fact that no matter how bad things got I could always look to you and see your smile._

_Luna lowered her head for a few moments, letting tears pour down her face. As the flow halted, she continued reading._

_I dread the day that I will have to tell you the truth about how you and I came together. Will you hate me? I can't stop shaking knowing that I might lose the biggest influence on my life. Please don't think of me as who I used to be, but who I am now. I love you Luna and nothing I can say or do will ever show how much that is I gave up my past life to spend with you because your parents were the target of an assassination and they came to me to take and raise you in their absence. When they showed you to me the first time my heart melted knowing that your life will be forever in danger. I told them I would do everything in my power to make sure you grew up to be the Princess everypony will need you to be. The day your parents died I did everything I could to make it look like it was my fault to show ponies around me that I was more than capable to rule a country, and if anypony had a problem with that they were more than welcome to try something. They never knew that whenever you came crying to me everything came to a screeching halt no matter how busy I got. I just hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me sister._

_Forever your sister_

_Celestia_

_P.S. Just in case you didn't know I love you Luna, and I am sorry._

Luna couldn't stand any longer as she slowly sank to the floor she pulled the book close to her chest breaking down, crying harder than she has ever cried before, "TIA… Please don't leave me alone!"

"You are never alone," Luna choked back her tears as she looked up to see Twilight Sparkle and her friends standing in the doorway. All of them still had tears falling to the ground. Luna started to break down again as they all walked up to her and wrapped her in a large hug. Twilight nuzzled her head against Luna's as she couldn't hold tears back for Luna, "You will never be alone Princess we promise."


End file.
